Midnight Ashes
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: When Edward left he only thought he left Bella behind... He couldn't have been more wrong... Amelia Swan is half vampire half human, her best friend is a wolf and so is her boyfriend... She just doesnt know it yet... How life sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Song:goodbye-Avril lavigne **

**"Come on! Where gunna be late!" My mom called me for the tenth time**

**"I'm coming!" I shouted back checking my appearance in the mirror... Again**

**"Look, Amelia, I'm sure Taylor will love you! but we really need to go!" **

**"WHAT?! I'm not doing this for him!" I protested running down stairs. My mom raised an eyebrow**

**"Mhmm..."**

**I bit my lip "is it really that obvious?" She nodded "crap!" I'd had a massive crush on Taylor Call ever since I was in elementary school and now it seems like everyone down at the reservation knew it!**

**"Me and Jacob were talking about you two the other day actually and-" I cut my mom off.**

**"What?! You were talking about my love life with Jacob Black?!" I could feel my pale skin turn crimson**

**"Oh relax, we were only talking about setting you two up!"**

**I looked down awkwardly at my long auburn brownish, reddish curls. "Err... please... Don't... You know how I feel about Jacob..." Jacob Black has been trying to get with my mom for as long as I can remember! And according to Baylee (Sam and Emily's daughter) he has been helping my mom getting over my dad... I've never really liked Jacob that much... Partly because he's always miring over my mom and partly because when I was six, I drew a picture of me, my mom and... My dad... Well what I thought looked like my dad... I remember seeing all the pain and love in my moms eyes... But I would never forget Jacobs face... Pain, anger, hate... I even thought I could hear his thoughts...**

_**Stupid bloodsucking leech and his family! She should have been**__**mine!**_

**Later that day i saw Jacob rip apart my picture bit by bit... And from that day on I swore I would never like or trust Jacob Black...**

**"Amelia... AMELIA!" I jumped up hearing my moms voice**

**"What? What is it?!" I asked panicked. It took me a moment to figure out were I was "oh..." I looked to see half of the reservation looking at me... I blushed a deep shade of red**

**"You are SO you're mothers daughter!" I heard a filmier voice say. I looked around until I came face to face with Emily Ute "it's so good to see you again!" She turned to my mother "you too Bella, it's like I haven't seen you guys in agers!"**

**"It's only been a month Emily" I replied hoping out off my moms new BMW**

**"Still!" She said rapping her arms around me again**

**"Bella!" A husky voice called out from the distance- I recognised it straight away as Jacob Black... Grate!**

**"Hey Jake!" I watched as he picked up and spun my mom around.**

**"Hey Amelia" **

**"Hi" I said awkwardly looking for my best friend and waving when I saw her "Baylee!" I squealed speed walking up to her.**

**The faster i get out of the narrow gaze of Jacob Black the better! I thought to myself.**

**"Hey!" Baylee met my wave with open arms "I can't believe where juniors already! Where's has the time gone!"**

**I smiled at my best friend remembering the first day we met. It's was one of those rare sunny days in Forks when we were shoved together on First beach, at first it was awkward. Baylee kept on saying how I smelt funny- this made me upset. So I did what any other five year old kid would have done... I cried. After some stern words from her farther Sam, Baylee apologised and we've been inseparable ever since!**

**"I know! I still remember freshmen year like it was yesterday!" I replied running my hands through my hair**

**"It's crazy!" Just then Alana Reed ran up to us in awe**

**"Don't look now but Taylor and Josh are totally checking you guys out!"**

**I blushed**

**"I heard him and my brother talking about asking you guys to winter formal!" This made me blush even more "you know, Amelia, I never thought I'd be saying this but it looks like you skin has actually gotten paler!" I have always had pale skin. Everyone say's i get it from my mom- which is probably true... But I'm like a deathly pale... It's scary... I couldn't be sure but i swear I just saw Baylee nudge Alana. "Anyway..." Alana gasped "here they come!"**

**"Hey girls!" Joshua greeted us**

**"Hello" I said back casually while Baylee just stood there gaping... in awe. "... Um... Can I speak with you Bay?" Baylee didn't move**

**"Ahem!" I cleared my throat**

**"Oh... Sorry... What was that you were saying?" I rolled my eyes **

**"I said can I speak with you in private?" Josh sounded more relaxed the second time round**

**"Sure!" Baylee's eyes lit up. I watched as Josh took Baylee's hand and led the way. She turned around and smiled a big cheesy grin before walking away.**

**"Amelia?" I turned to see Taylor Call (looking hotter then ever) standing in front of me.**

**"Yeah?" I replied fiddling with a piece of my hair**

**"So... Um... I was wondering if... You'd... Um..." This was it! The big moment I've been waiting for my whole life...**

_**Be my winter formal date?**_

**"Yes!" I squealed hugging him. That was before I realised something...**

**"I didn't say anything..."**

**I scowled... "Oh" now that was weird! I could have swore I heard him say it...**

**"So you can read minds now?" I glared at him and cursed myself my opening my big mouth and delaying him asking me out "that depends..." I cocked my head to one side like those girls on T.V "is that what you were thinking?..." Taylor's face went red **

**"Um... Maybe... Possibly... Yes..." A big grin spread across my face and I let out a little squeal "so does that mean yes or...-" I cut him off before he could even finnish the sentence **

**"Yes!" I gave him a little hug as he exhaled **

**"Amelia! Taylor! Come on! people are hungry!" Paul shouted at us from the camp fire.**

**"Coming!" Yelled Taylor before turning to me and offering me his hand "shall we?" I smiled taking his hand **

**"We shall" I replied letting him led the way. Are entrance was met by a lot of staring eyes. A lot. **

**You had Jacob sat with his arm round my mom protectively, her mouth hanging open. Sam and Emily next to them there face full of shock. Paul stuffing his face- as per usual and the rest just staring like We was some sort of exotic creatures. The only people that looked happy that we walked in hand in hand is Baylee and Josh who were sat on the floor. Baylee clapping her hands like a little child**

**I looked at Taylor who just sat down and pattered the space beside him**

**"Ignore them" he whispered in my ear putting an arm round my waist and pulling me closer, I blushed not knowing where to look. I've always felt a bit weird next to any of the big Quilleete boys, so when I was sat on the floor in front of Sam I guess you could say awkward! I tuned out of most of what Billy was saying as I've heard it all before... The Quilleetes were a small tribe... They had an Alpha... They believed in the sprit of the wolf... They were wolfs... All fairytale stuff really. So when Billy started talking about 'the cold ones' I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Ever had the feeling someone's watching you? Well I know I have. In fact it's happening right now. As Billy carried on speaking, another shiver ran down my back causing Taylor to tighten his grip round my waist. **

**"The stories say that the cold women was the beautifulest thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once and it glittered off the pale white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her deathly pale face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.**

**"There was twenty wittiness the cold women's approach. Two survived, but only because she grew distracted by the blood and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in the counsel with the other elders, his sons and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his sprit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons and his elders followed behind him."**

**It took me about half a minute to realize what 'the cold ones' really where. I mean I the real world. The cold woman's glittered pale white skin mirrored my own when the sun hits my left arm, I couldn't help look down at my arm to notice how Alana was right... My skin had gotten paler. A thought crossed my mind then. If these people believed in this 'sprit of the wolf' thing... What else did they believe in?... And... Just how much of it was true... I decided I was going to ask Taylor about this. After all his great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was in the same tribe as Taha Aki. I caught a glimpse of my mom looking a bit unconfutable around Jacob. Her gaze fixed on me, she seemed to be speaking with Jacob about something i couldn't quite make out. As I turned my attention back to Billy, Taylor's grip loosened around my wast as he got a glare off of Baylee's older brother Will. Although Will is a year older, me and him used to be really close friends when we where younger and then as soon as he got into high school it's like he was a whole new person! He didn't talk to me as much and when he did it was simple words like: 'yeah' and 'whatever!' Baylee swore it was down to his raging boy hormones but I could tell she was just trying to spare my feelings as the boy I once called my best friend, my brother... Was gone... And he was never coming back... **

**I looked at my mom again who now looked like she was arguing with Jacob. I turned to Taylor **

**"I'm gunna go see what my moms arguing with Jacob about"**

**"Ok" he said before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I stared at him in shock... Did he really just kiss me? Taylor just laughed softly. I was still in a daze when I approached my mom**

**"I knew coming here was a mistake... Why didn't you tell me this story was going to be told?"**

**"Because I knew you wouldn't come, and I thought it would be good for Amelia to here the legends!"**

**"What story's?" I finally asked. They both froze "well?..."**

**"The only way to really kill the cold ones was too tear them apart and burn the pieces" I flinched at Billy's choice of words**

**"Let's go Amelia" my mom stood up **

**"Why?" I asked annoyed **

**"...A bigger coven came..."**

**"Because I said so, now come on"**

**"... Strange yellow eyes..." I felt intrigued with this story so I stopped walking **

**"Amelia..."**

**"Hang on..."**

**"There leader promised not to hurt our tribe..." Billy looked directly at me **

**"Okay Amelia, that's enough story's for one night... Lets go home..." This time I did as I was told and go in the car after waving good bye to everybody.**

**The drive back home seemed longer than usual. I kept on going back to what Billy had said. 'Strange yellow eyes' supposed to red or black... Hmmm... What was it about these vampires that intrigued me? I went though all the possibilities until... **

**"Wake up sleeping beauty..." I felt a soft hand shake me **

**"Oh, how long was I out?" **

**"A while... Come on... Lets get you to bed" she helped me out the car and in to the house**

**"You know I won't fall over or anything mom?"**

**"You never know... Accidents happen!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room. **

**"Crap!" I mumbled, forgetting my art project was due tomorrow. I needed that B grade otherwise I wouldn't be able to take art GCSE. I ran to my bed and began to pull out random boxes until I found my photo albums. I was in the middle of sketching my gramps when a picture of me and Will caught my eye... It was 2 years ago now that me and him shared out first kiss... I remember it well... Hot night... Beautiful skyline... Just me and him... I picked up my guitar and stated to play the song I'd written when I knew I lost him...**

_**Goodbye**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

**I **_**can't hide**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide, well its come I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Goodbye sunshine take care of yourself**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so oh**_

_**I love you so oh **_

_**L'lullaby distract me with your eyes **_

_**L'lullaby **_

_**L'lullaby help me sleep tonight **_

_**L'lullaby**_

_**L'lullaby**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go and leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so oh**_

_**I love you so **_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

**I sighed**

**"Get to sleep Amelia!" My mom shouted from down stairs**

**"Love you too mom!" I yelled back**

**"Night!" **


	2. Chapter 2

******Song: 'lights' By Ellie Goulding I had to add y own little bit on the end so I cud cut it short... *smiley face* **

******xoxo**

* * *

**"So I it official yet?" Baylee asked as soon as I was out of the car**

**"Is what official?" I asked playing dumb. Obviously I knew what she meant. She rolled her eyes**

**"You and Taylor... You know..." **

**"I don't know... I mean he kissed me yesterday... Sooo... I guess so... You could say that..." Baylee squealed with excitement as Josh came up behind her**

**"Hey beautiful!" He whispered spinning her around to elope her in a deep kiss. **

**"Well this is awkward..." I jumped. I didn't hear Alana walk over**

**"Tell me about it!"**

**"Don't they need air?"**

**"Apparently not..."**

**Me and Alana turned around and people watched for what seemed like an eternity!**

**"Dude! That's my sister! Not in front of me gross!" Wills voice made me jump**

**"Finally!" Alana breathed "how can two people go on for so long without needing air?!" Baylee grinned and kissed Josh some more**

**"Get a room!"I said coving my eyes**

**"Yeah, jeez I don't wanna see that!" Will protested**

**"What's going on?" Taylor asked appearing from nowhere.- wow he looked hot! "Oh... Oh..." Taylor clicked on (holding my hand I might add) **

**After Josh and Baylee had finished we all went to our classes.**

**"I think Ive imprinted on Josh..." Baylee said at lunch**

**"What?!" Alana scoffed **

**"Yeah... I think he's the one"**

**"Okay, back it up a little... Imprinted?..."**

**"It's a term us Quilleetes use for love..." Alana said biting a carrot stick**

**"Oh... Isn't it a bit fast?"**

**"No... I defiantly think he's the one..."**

**"If you say so..." I replied.**

**Then something caught my eye... A girl. She had long auburn hair and her skin was tanned **

**"Who's that?" I asked pointing to her**

**"Oh that's the new girl Stefanie!" Baylee replied **

**"Is she...?" **

**"Quilleete? Yes" **

**There was something different about her... I sniffed and WOW! What the hell was that?!**

**"Can't you guys smell that?"**

**"Smell what?" Alana asked**

**"That! It smells like wet dog" Baylee and Alana shared a worrying glance before shaking there heads. **

**After lunch I had gym. Grate. Turns out that new girl Stefanie is in most of my classes... The only thing is... I don't think she likes me very much... **

**"Okay listen up girls!"coach Carter called the class to order "in my hat I have all your names I'm gunna select two names and if yours gets picked your gunna race. No questions asked!" We all groaned apart from Stefanie who was stretching in the corner. That wet dog smell still lingered in the air...**

**"Amelia Swan and Stefanie Granger! Your up!" **

**"What?!" I shrieked. Everyone knew that I was the slowest in the class. So to be beaten by the new girl seemed pretty embarrassing**

**"Let's do this leach!" Stefanie whispered in my ear confirming my earlier thoughts.**

_**'God I hate her so much!'**_

**Woah! I swear i just heard Stefanie's voice... But her lips weren't moving... Maybe that's just my deluded imagination... Yeah... Seems about right...**

**I was making my way to the starting line when I heard another voice... This time it was coach carters...**

_**'Amelia running? Oh lord help us all!'**_

**I gasped. That chicken nugget!**

**"On your marks..." I knew I was going to lose. "Get set..." I begin to play the song I wrote especially for running over and over again "GO!" I started to run**

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own**_

**Stefanie shot straight ahead of me **

_**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown **_

_**'... Such a loser... ' **_**Stefanie's thoughts shuck me. **

_**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is to hard to beat**_

**I started to push my self but found it difficult **

_**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**_

_**'Breathe... Amelia' a **_**voice came through my head. I looked around. And no one was there. It came through again**

**'**_**Breathe...'**_

**I took its advise and I caught up to Stefanie... I began to wright the rest of my song...**

_**You show the lights that stop me turn into stone**_

_**'Damn you bloodsucker!' S**_**tefanie's thoughts came through again. No! Let me reframe that... My imagination... Yes... That's it...**

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

**I was fast on her heels with everyone cheering and chanting my name**

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

**When I heard a weird noise out of Stefanie's mouth... So I slowed down**

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

**'**_**...don't let her beat you!...' **_**The voice came through again... **

**'**_**Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**'Who are you?' **_**I weirdly thought**

_**Calling, calling, calling home **_

_**'Never mind that... Run!'**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

**So I did**

_**You shine them when I'm alone home**_

**I caught back up to Stefanie in less then five minutes smiling at her frown**

_**Voices I play within my head**_

**This is it! I'm now in front of Stefanie! -Which by the way is the one who smells like wet dog**

_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing**_

**"OH MY GOD! Amelia you just won!"**

_**You show the lights that stop me turn into stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**I'll be strong, I'll be strong **_

_**And I'll keep pushing on**_

**Stefanie came up and whispered in my ear**

**"You got lucky this time half fang..."**

**What is this girls problem?**

**"What have I ever done to you?!" I exclaimed making her whizz around**

**"What?" **

**"Why do you hate me so much?" I was attracting many glances but I didn't care.**

**"Why don't you ask your mummy? Or even your daddy?" I could feel the tears brim in my eyes as I ran to the bathrooms leaving a class of staring students behinds me **

**"Are you okay?..." I recognised that voice straight away as the one inside my head... I stumbled away from her**

**"Who- who are you?" I asked. Whoever this girl is (if she's even a girl) she freaked me out**

**"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Natalya but call me Natty!" She took a step towards me... I took a step back **

**"Don't be afraid..."**

**"Your... Your voice... It was in my head..." She gulped **

**"It was?" She looked away **

**"Why could I hear your voice in my head?" At this point I felt sick **

**"Amelia, what are you talking about?"**

**"You were taking to me in my head... Telling me to breathe and run faster..." **

**"No I wasn't... That's impossible!"**

**I was confused... and apparently crazy but I couldn't be bothered anymore... I had bigger thing to worry about **

**"You shouldn't let her get to you like that..." **

**"Get to me like what?"**

**"Don't play stupid with me Amelia, I know a lot more about you than you think..." **

**"You don't know the first thing about me" **

_**'You'd be surprised... '**_

**"Ugh! Get out of my head!" I exclaimed **

**"Calm down... You're angry, I get that... But don't let her win... Walk out there and show her what she said didn't affect you" **

**"I can't do that..." I began to pace the bathroom "she hit a nerve..."**

**"I understand that... I-"**

**"No! No you don't understand! Did you're dad tell your mom he didn't want her anymore? Does you're dad know you exist?" **

**"No, he doesn't..." I froze "and yes, my dad did say he didn't love my mom anymore... The only difference is... My mom tried to kill herself and me in the possess" Natty perched her self up on the side **

**"Oh, am sorry... I didn't-"**

**"It's okay, you weren't to know..."**

**I felt bad... Really bad... "Still..." I went to sit by her "sorry" I nudged her shoulder... It was incredibly cold... And then I looked at her... I mean really looked at her... She was nearly as pale as me! And her eyes... Were a goldie crimson color... Staring at her was like looking into a mirror...**

**"Whatdaa you looking at?" Natty said jumping down**

**"You're so pale..." I said In a low voice **

**Natty laughed unevenly "thanks?"**

**I let out a little giggle **

**"Hey, so are you!" **

**"I know!..." She smiled at me before checking herself out in the mirror**

**"We best be going, its lunch time" she pointed to the clock on the wall **

**"Oh... Right... Yeah..." I hadn't realised we were in here that long. As we walked out I caught a glimpse of Baylee and Josh. She was calling me over while going to kiss Josh, I nodded my head and the kiss looked like it deepened... **

**"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" I asked looking behind her**

**"Can't, I'm sitting with Nathan and Natalie." The Glover twins were weird... And when I say weird... I mean weird!**

**"Oh, okay, see ya!" **

**"Bye!" She smiled and walked away to give Charlotte- the other weird but pale one- a hug. I directed my gaze to Nathan who was staring and smiling at me... **

_**'Amelia Swan...'**_

**I jerked back... There it is again... That voice in my head... But this time... It was Nathan's...**

_**'Careful you don't fall over Swanee'**_

**My eyes winded in shock as his grin got bigger...**

**"Somebody likes you..." Baylee whispered in my ear...**

**"Oh what? No!" **


	3. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! All my fanfics are on my iPod and I recently got a new iPhone and my iPod doesn't want to turn its self on! *sighs deeply and rolls eyes*. Hopefully it will be up and running by Monday! If you want little preview of any of my story's dont hesitate to ask! Maybe you want to find out how Amelia Swan reacts to seeing Edward for the first time, as that's gunna be written in his POV? Or who Ariana used to love? Or Who Sky's mystery visitor is going to be! Or what happens in undead? Again sorry!**

**over and out **

**xoxox**


End file.
